Soda H2CO3
by misakihatesyou
Summary: Komui has cooked up a potion that has interesting effects and he may have slipped some into a certain Australians soda cup.


Warning:If you do not like boy x boy or Komui X Reever please don't read go to the top of your web browser and exit out.

Please and Thank you.

Komui grinned happily wiping some sweat from his brow. He held the beautiful see through liquid encased in a science tube up so he could peer into it. He'd poured countless hours into this specific experiment and he couldn't wait to test it out. He cackled evilly when he thought of exactly what the liquid was for...Now only to find out where his sexy little test subject was hiding.

XxXxX

When he heard the evil laughter coming from his supervisors office his eyes immediately narrowed and his brows furrowed in annoyance. Sighing he set down the paper he had been working on down on his already over stacked desk. He stood up and stalked over to the office door swinging the door open and entering the cluttered hell hole.

"Komui! Wh-what...Why are you looking at me like that?!".

"Huh oh its nothing, nothing at all my dear Reevy~".

Reever felt a chill run down his back as his supervisor gave him his signature mischievous grin. He glared suspiciously at the Chinese but didn't bother to keep it up.

"Well if its nothing then why don't you do your work and stop slacking off!".

"Of course I'll get to it right away" Komui nodded.

Reever let out a sigh as he shut the door to the over stuffed office and going back to his desk ready to get back to work.

XxXxX

Komui's eyes wandered down the Australians back side, taking in every little dip and curve he could make out through the mans coat. He waited a couple more minutes to be sure that the other man had gone back to his desk. Finally he pulled the bottle back out and glanced at it gleefully.

"You may little friend are going to help me~".

He stood walking to the door peeking out to see if he was in the clear. Komui began cautiously following around the young man who was simply to busy to notice the sly shadow trailing his every move. The Australian stopped to talk to Johnny and Komui grinned listening to that beautiful accent and the way Reevers lips quirked into a simply little smile.

XxXxX

Reever continued to walk down the hall, after he was done scolding Komui he found that his cup ws empty. He made his way to the cafeteria and casually leaned against the counter.

"Well hello there Riba what can I get for you today?" asked Jerry in his usual cheerful voice.

"Oh, I was hoping you could just refill my cup Jerry" Reever smiled sweetly holding his cup out.

"Coming right up~!" Jerry took Reevers cup gently and disappeared into the kitchen.

Reever sat patiently waiting his gaze falling to the cracks in the wall. Komui grinned softly at him and he could feel himself sharply inhale. The Chinese man leaned closer to him and he felt his heart beat faster like a jack rabbit. Those slender hands brushes his cheek and then cupping his face. Reever could feel himself being pulled closer to Komui his cheeks heating up as their lips are separated by only an inch. He can feel the warm puffs of Komui's breath ghosting over his lips as his eyes flutter shut waiting for those soft lips to brush his.

BANG

Reever practically jumped out of his skin as he was snapped out of his day-dream. He spun and looked at the side kitchen door it sat unmoving. He sighed turning back to the wall and continued to wait for Jerry to come back.

XxXxX

"Hey Jerry" Komui grinned casually walking into the kitchen.

"Ah Komui dear you haven't been in here in forever!" Jerry whined setting Reevers filled soda cup on the smooth stone counter.

"Sorry about that but my angels been keeping a very strict eye on me" He rubbed the back of his head and grinned as images of the beautiful pale skin and mocha strands of hair framing that thin face graced his thoughts. Those robin egg blue eyes containing a fire of determination in them.

"You still haven't told him have you" asked Jerry curiously.

"um, yeah. No" Komui shrugged as Jerry gave him a look, "well I'm leaving now and you should get the angel his soda~".

He left hurrying so he wouldn't get caught by the Australian leaning against the counter. He smirked and quietly thanked Jerry for pretending not to see him dump the see through liquid into Reevers cup.

XxXxX

Komui sat down in his office wondering when the potion would start to take effect. He began drumming his slender fingers on his desk listening to every movement outside his office. The thudding of his fingers, the shuffling of feet, papers being crinkled and turned, the complaints of the other scientist being worked to the bone. He was about to give up on his little experiment thinking something went wrong somewhere along the lines, but he heard the soft click of his office door being gently pushed open then shut.

"Ah Reevy whats up?" he asked, half expecting to be chided for slacking off from work. Instead he felt a pair of amazingly soft lips pressing against his own.

"supervisor your not doing your work you naughty man~" Whispered Reever all to seductively into his ear.

Komui felt his whole body shiver when he heard this comment the potion had indeed worked very well. His mouth found Reevers again in a long passionate kiss that was broken apart only for air.

"Then punish me~" Komui panted, dark brown eyes meet with soft blue in a hungry gaze.

XxXxX

Reever groaned as he forced his sleep heavy eyes open, glancing around he remember what happened the other day. He couldn't believe he'd lost control of himself! How stupid was he? He liked Komui had for a while but what on earth made me him suddenly unable to hide it anymore? The click of the door opening had Reever glancing back to it and the Chinese man who just walked in. He winced waited for the yelling for being told he was being moved to another branch. However, none of those things came instead he felt a little nudge on his hand as the older man handed him his cup. The younger mans eyes fluttered open looking at his cup in his hands and took a little sip from it.

"thank you" Reever whispered looking off in the opposite direction of where Komui sat.

"Listen Ree..." the young Australian flinched expecting the worst to be told that what happened the other day was just a mistake. "I'm sorry about...yesterday, it was my fault." Komui sighed looking at the floor then up to the Aussie who had turned to look at him curiously.

"What are you talking about Komui?" Reever asked, Komui's sad expression drove a knife through the younger mans heart he absolutely hated it when the older man was sad.

"I'm talking about what happened I...um...might have slipped some potion into your drink...and it made you kind of attracted to me...I know it wasn't a good thing to do but I just. Ree I really love you a lot." Komui felt sick, he finally confessed a long round about way but he did indeed finally confess. He didn't want to stick around to be told he is a sick pervert who drugs guys into doing things with him but at the same time he felt like someone had super glued him to the couch he was sitting on. After a long uncomfortable silence Reever finally looked up with a sweet smile gracing his lips.

"I love you to" came a soft almost whisper of a voice.

_I am open to prompts if anyone wants to give me something to work with for Komui X Reever. This pairing defiantly needs more story's and fans. I'm willing to look at prompts and possible use them, yes of course you will be credited for the prompt. I won't promise that I will use people's prompts depending on if I get to many or I can't think of anything to do with them ^^; . So feel free to drop them off in a message or something._


End file.
